Together Forever
by minifoot
Summary: At 17 Sakura Kinomoto receives a mysterious tiger-eye necklace and Li Syaoran obtains an emerald one. Little do they know that they are reincarnations of the powerful Li Ying Fa and Li Xiao Lang. CHAPTER 2!!!
1. Happy Anniversary

A.N. This is my second fic and I hope you readers will like it. This story is based on the characters from Card Captors, but I made the story line. I do not own any of the CCS characters so don't sue.  
  
SUMMARY: Having lead a normal life up till their 17th birthday, Sakura Kinomoto receives a mysterious tiger-eye necklace and Li Syaoran obtains an emerald one and both start having dreams of a happily married couple. Little do they know that they are reincarnations of the powerful Li Ying Fa and Li Xiao Lang. Will the power of the tiger-eye and emerald bring the two together, or will they both meet their end exactly like Ying Fa and Xiao Lang.?  
  
Ok then people...here goes nothing...  
  
.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤..  
  
Chapter 1 - Happy Anniversary  
  
Two necklaces were made hundred of years ago by a powerful sorcerer, one with a tiger-eye pendant and the other with an emerald. As descendants of the sorcerer, Xiao Lang obtained the tiger-eye at birth and the emerald Ying Fa received. As they grew older, they figured out that if someone near were in danger, the necklaces would glow. Storing their powers in their stones when not needed, the two powerful teens fought evil and in turn created many enemies. The two met while fighting the feared "Dragonaught" (which they managed to send to another world) and eventually they fell in love, knowing that they were meant to be together forever. When they got married, Xiao Lang and Ying Fa exchanged their necklaces instead of a ring, to ever bind their love and power. Now their powers were combined, if either love died, so will the other.  
  
*************  
  
10th September 2002 - Hong Kong  
  
A petite 22-year-old brunette closed the front door of her Chinese home quickly, trying to keep as much Hong Kong snow outside. After a hard days work, Li Ying Fa was exhausted and couldn't wait to snuggle in bed. Warming herself up with the magical tiger-eye drop hanging her neck, she turned the light switch of her lounge room. Looking around the room, Ying Fa gasped. Everything was covered in pink rose petals. Sitting on a petal-covered couch was a gorgeous, chocolate, messy haired man.  
  
"Hey there beautiful!" smiled Li Xiao Lang getting up from the couch and walking over to his shocked wife. Taking her black snow covered coat from her shoulders he whispered in her ear, "Happy 1st Anniversary my Cherry Blossom. I couldn't materialise enough Cherry Blossom's from Japan in time so I had to do with roses."  
  
Finding her voice Ying Fa whispered back in a rather distressed voice, "Oh my God Xiao! You shouldn't have done this. I only got you a present!"  
  
Lightly touching the emerald globule that hung from a gold chain from his neck, Xiao Lang replied, "Waking up with you in my arms when I wake up is a present enough."  
  
"Your so cheesy!" Ying Fa stood on tiptoe and kissed Xiao Lang softly on his cheek. "Happy Anniversary my Chibi Ookami. I booked your favourite restaurant Dragon Palace for 7pm so hurry your ass up!"  
  
***************  
  
Arriving at the restaurant 20 minutes later, Xiao Lang and Ying Fa were met by their friends Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa and Eriol Hiiragizawa and their twin children Jade and Daniel.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" exclaimed Ying Fa.  
  
"Some sources told us that you were celebrating your Anniversary here! So we thought on out way from picking up the twins from day care we'd just stop by!" Tomoyo hugged Ying Fa and Xiao Lang and Eriol followed suit. "Happy Anniversary you two!"  
  
"Happy Annisary!!!" shouted 2-year-olds Jade and Daniel who were both learning to talk. The adults laughed at their speaking mistakes.  
  
"Well we've got to run, Eriol has a meeting, sorry. Enjoy your night!" Waving goodbye, the Hiiragizawas' got into their car and drove away.  
  
"Well let's enjoy our night of wine and laughter!" said Xiao Lang walking into the restaurant. Giggling like a little girl, Ying Fa followed.  
  
*********************  
  
One and a half hours later...  
  
"No no I can't fit....mm..." the rest of Ying Fa's sentence was muffled by a piece of creamy cake in her mouth Xiao Lang slipped in with a fork. Swallowing her piece she exclaimed, "I can't eat any more!"  
  
"Ok then, it's time for your present." To Ying Fa's surprise, Xiao Lang solemly kneeled before her, presenting a small red case to her. "My beloved Ying Fa. Since I never presented you with a ring, I hereby am presenting you with one to compensate for it." Opening the case, he lifted out a delicate gold ring. Entwined around the band were diamond-studded vines, joined together at the top with a heart.  
  
"Oh my god," gushed Ying Fa. Xiao Lang took the ring out of its case and slipped it on her hand gently. Before any of them could say or do anything else, their necklaces started glowing. "Ohh God why now?" mumbled Ying Fa. Clutching her stone tightly, she inhaled deeply, listening to the stone's vibrations. "Oh no. It's Dragonaught." (A.N. A monster, and is Xiao Lang and Ying Fa's greatest enemy)  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Garden Square."  
  
Rushing discreetly outside and making sure no one was watching, the two joined hands and disappeared into the night.  
  
.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤..  
  
Ok then peoples.. CLIFFHANGER! What will happen next? This chapter is a bit short but I will try and make later ones longer. If any of you are wondering if their magic is to do with the Clow Cards, well its not. Please Read and Review. Ideas welcome. 


	2. Even Death Will Not Part Us

Hello everyone. I have taken ages to post this chapter because well, I haven't been inspired to. With the encouragement of my buddies Paddy, Jade (and her nagging!) and Debbie, I finally wrote this chapter. This is a bit violent so I advise people younger than 12 not to read it.  
  
Thank you for reviewing! Many of you said in your reviews that you found the first chapter a bit confusing, so I'll try and explain it a bit better in this one.  
  
Xiao Lang- 23 years old Ying Fa- 22 years old Tomoyo-22 years old Eriol -24 years old  
  
Sakura is the reincarnation of Ying Fa, so they are two different people. Syaoran is the reincarnation of Xiao Lang. You're probably confused even more so I hope this chapter will clarify things!!!  
  
Here goes.  
  
.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤..  
  
Chapter 2 - Even death will not part us.  
  
Materialising into Garden Square, Ying Fa and Xiao Lang looked around frantically for any sort of disturbance. Hearing distressed screams near the lake, the two ran quickly, but quietly as possible towards it.  
  
Reaching the lake, a sudden cold wind bit into their arms, freezing their very hearts. Hovering over the lake was the ice dragon, Dragonaught, holding a screaming young lady in its claws.  
  
Xiao Lang acting fast grabbed his emerald necklace and extracted the stored power from it. Creating an emerald ball at his fingertips, he fired the ball at the dragon's head. Dragonaught dropped the young girl, killing her and raged toward Xiao Lang and Ying Fa.  
  
Ying Fa, following Xiao Lang's movements, fired an amber ball at the dragon's chest, causing some damage to it. The Dragonaught opened its mouth and blasted an ice beam at Sakura who dived away from it just in time. The ground where the ice beam hit froze, and spread, making the ground slippery and wet.  
  
Creating an enormous chain, Xiao Lang tied the dragon's mouth and limbs with it, trying to buy more time. Dragonaught thrashed and clawed at the chain trying to break free.  
  
"Ying Fa, I can't hold him much longer!"  
  
Ying Fa created a fire hole in the ground, remembering that ice was defenceless against fire. Feeling the heat, Dragonaught forced free his bonds and advanced to where the couple were holding hands.  
  
Gathering up the chain again, Xiao Lang wrapped it around the ice dragon's leg. Already exhausted by trying to restrain Dragonaught before, Ying Fa grabbed Xiao Lang's emerald necklace and connected the two stones. Feeling each other's powers surge through them, they both pulled Dragonaught nearer and nearer to the fire hole, with all their magical and physical strength.  
  
Xiao Lang and Ying Fa pulled the ice dragon into the hole and were unprepared for the ice dragons last attack; he unexpectedly thrashed at Ying Fa with his long tail before vanishing into the fire below. She was knocked right on to the edge of the fire hole. Ying Fa grabbed onto the scorching edge with her legs dangling into the hole and shouted at Xiao Lang who was leaning over the edge in distress.  
  
"Xiao Lang! Close up the hole quickly. I'm slipping!!!"  
  
Gathering as much strength from his emerald as he could muster, he closed the hole up just as Ying Fa managed to pull her legs out of the hole.  
  
Running over to Ying Fa, Xiao Lang realised that she had terrible burns all over her lower body and arms. Whimpering in pain, Ying Fa knew she had not long to live. Holding her head in his arms, Xiao Lang rocked her gently back and forth.  
  
"You're going to be alright...your going to be alright.." he whispered in her ear, sobbing gently in her hair.  
  
Tears falling down her charred cheeks, Ying Fa lifted her head and for the last time, kissed her beloved Xiao Lang.  
  
"I Love you. Together..forever...Xiao Lang." whispered Ying Fa with her last breath.  
  
Ying Fa's body, turned into a pile of emerald ash. Bowing his head low, Xiao Lang became a pile of amber ash. A gust passed through, mixing the two ashes together, blowing it onto the lake.  
  
*********************  
  
Arriving on the scene a few hours later, Tomoyo and Eriol searched the area for any sign of Ying Fa and Xiao Lang.  
  
"What's that?" Tomoyo whispered softly, assuming the worst. Among the stalks of the grass were three small, nearly unnoticeable items; an emerald stone, an amber stone and wedding ring...  
  
Weeping uncontrollably as she picked them up, Tomoyo guesses what had happened. She knew that Ying Fa and Xiao Lang had joined their powers when they were married and knew that if either died, so would the other.  
  
Turning to the lake, Tomoyo could hear on the wind, the low calling, "Together forever..."  
  
*********************  
  
At the stroke of midnight, two babies were born in China and Japan. One called Li Syaoran and one called Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤.. ¤..  
  
No hints for the next chapter but I will say this is the end of two lives, but the beginning of two others.  
  
Thanks for reading...please review. 


End file.
